We're in shippuden, my friends!
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: Welcome to the lives of three narutards! Join Sydney, a potty mouthed psychic, Taylor, the normal one (She thinks this is true) and Unity, a smiley, happy go lucky loli character. Together, the three create humor, questioning of government, and chaos in Naruto Shippuden! Maybe add some romance? first story please no flames kinda yaoi at first and gender bender if you're into that.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: "Goodbye, you HORRIBLE world!"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be a lot less drama.'Cuz come on. The only time I've ever seen this amount of drama was when I watched an episode of Glee.(No offense to the Gleeks that are reading this)**

* * *

(Sydney's POV)

'Come on clock. Go faster, damn it!'

I thought as I slouched in my chair.

It was the last class on Friday, then the weekend would begin. And I wanted to get out of that _hell hole_ a lot faster so that me and my sisters, Taylor and Unity, could start our Naruto marathon. Yes, I am a HUGE Naruto fan. If you don't like the show, then screw you, I can have my opinion and you can have yours.

Anyway, the bell _finally_ rang telling us to get the hell out. "Yes", I silently said to myself. I got out of my seat, grabbed my messenger bag, and headed to the door, but not before my teacher decided to flip me the bird. "F***ING bitch," I muttered while walking through the halls.

As soon as I exited the building, I was tackled to the sidewalk by a mop of dark orange hair.

"I missed you so much, Sydney!" My sister exclaimed.

"Damn it, Uni", I wheezed (Her nickname's pronounced"Yoo-nee".). "Get off me. I can't breathe!"

Uni gasped and sat across from me on the sidewalk. "Sorry," she said while rubbing the back of her neck.

I heard someone chuckle before asking, "Need any help, sis?"

I turned my head to see my other sister, Taylor, grinning and extending her hand toward me.

I smiled and said, "Thanks," before taking it. I got up, brushed myself off and said, "You guys excited about tonight, too?"

Tay nodded while Uni stared at me with narrowed eyes."Why do you think I glomped you?"

"'Cause you wanted her to give you a piggy back ride?" Tay said, joining the conversation.

Uni didn't answer. Instead, she crossed her arms and pouted. I laughed and checked my watch.

My eyes widened and I said, "Crap! If we don't get going, Foster mom'll be pissed."

Taylor and I started running, but I stopped dead in my tracks when Uni yelled, "WAIT!"

She stared at her feet and asked sheepishly, "Can I have a piggy back ride?"

I sighed and said, "Climb on!"

She looked at me with pure joy before she hopped onto my back. "Tally Ho, my faithful steed!" she yelled while point to Tay's direction.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Uh…nothing!" My sister said with a cheeky smile.

I smirked and said, "That's what I thought", and started running to 'home'.

* * *

Five minutes later (Yeah. We're that fast.), we reached the home social services put us in.

Unity hopped off my back, opened the front door and yelled, "We're home!"

I stepped into the house cautiously, hoping I didn't step on any cat tails. Did I mention this foster parent was a psycho cat lady? Yeah, the only reason she adopted us was so that we could help take care of all forty-seven of those freaks with fur. The only real problem with her "brilliant" plan is that all forty-seven of those freaks with fur hate me. _All_ of them. Why? I don't know. All I know is that ever since I can remember, every single creature of nature that's seen me immediately wished I was dead.

When I was able to reach the living room without stepping on a cat, I relaxed a little. "So you came after all", Foster mom sneered from her recliner.

"Of course I did. I _live_ here."

She shrugged. "Whatever, fakee."

"How many times do I have to tell you? This is my natural hair!" I yelled.

"Sure it is," she muttered.

Annoyed of the conversation, I left for the staircase and headed to my siblings/my room, but not before I stopped to see my reflection in the hallway mirror.

That day, I wore one of my t-shirts that said, "Good morning. I see the assassins have failed", black shorts and grayslip-on converse.

But I wasn't focusing on my clothes, but instead, my features. My skin is _really_ pale, and my face is shaped like a heart. I know you can describe a lot of people like that, but get this. My eyes are a deep, deep, _deep_ violet shade, and not only is my hair the same length as my upper body (And a small bit on the right, next to my face, is braided.), but it's the same color of blood. Yep. I have _blood_ red hair. Awesome, right? Not if it makes you stand out too much.

I snapped out of my trance when I realized Tay and Uni were waiting for me, so I walked into our room to be greeted by my sisters in question with a glomp. I laughed and said, "All right. I love you guys, too. Now get off me so that we can get this marathon started!"

"Hai!" they shouted.

We sat on my hammock and watched Naruto on Taylor's laptop since we didn't have a TV.

Halfway through the third episode, Tay gasped and asked, "You didn't lose your necklace, did you Syd?"

"Eh?" I asked. "Oh! Nope, I still got it."

I dragged my necklace out of my t-shirt and showed it to her. While I have your attention, you might as well know that I have only four accessories I never take off. One stud on the left side of my nose, two cuffs on my right ear, and a dog tag, that was found on my infant self, that has, what people and myself assume, my last name (A.K.A. Namikaze).

To sum myself up, I'm a super smart/strong, red headed psychic Naruto fan. Not joking when I say I'm psychic. Of course, no one knows about it but Taylor and Unity. They're always asking what our futures look like, but honestly, every time I try to look into it, all I see is us sitting on my hammock, huddled together, watching Naruto.

'Oh my god', I suddenly realized. 'No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be it. There's no way this is the end!'

"Syd?"

I turned to see my sisters look at me worriedly. "It's one of your visions…isn't it?" asked Tay. I didn't know what to do.

Then it hit me.

"Hold on for a minute", I told them. I then started to search through our bags until I found my phone and headphones. I hopped onto Uni's bed, my headphones blasting Awolnation (It makes my visions clearer…for…some…reason), crossed my legs and started meditating.

"Whatcha doing?" Uni asked.

"Lately, I've only been getting one vision. So this time I'm gonna search harder for more", I responded.

"Isn't it, pft, I don't know, _dangerous_, to push the limits of the psychic realm?" asked Taylor.

"Relax. I won't push it. I prom-"

I was cut off by the ground shaking. It got worse, and worse, until it all of a sudden stopped. "That was weird", said Uni. Tay and I nodded in agreement.

We waited in silence for two minutes, until Tay said, "Probably just a mini earthquake. They happen a lot in Cali-" but she too was cut off. Except this time, it was by a vortex formed in the center of the floor, sucking everything in the room into it. I clutched the doorknob while my siblings clung to my legs.

"What's happening?!"Tay yelled through Unity's screaming.

"I don't know!" I yelled back. "Just hang on."

As I held on for dear life, I realized why I was having no visions of our future. We didn't have one. I felt Tay's grip on my leg loosen, before she let go altogether. She screamed, and I tried to grab her hand, but it was too late. Tay was _inside_ the portal.

"No!" Uni screamed. Tears welled in my eyes. So I didn't notice that Unity let go until she screamed bloody murder. I watched in horror as she was sucked into this mysterious vortex.

"Guys!" I sobbed. I looked at the door, then at the portal and realized I couldn't live with myself. "Goodbye, you HORRIBLE world!" I screamed before I let go and slipped into the unknown.

* * *

(Taylor's POV)

'Yay', I thought sarcastically as I woke up in pain. I sat up and rubbed my head. There was a bump on it. "Just great", I muttered. When I got that out of the way, I noticed that I woke up in some kind of forest.

"Ugh, what happened?" I heard Uni groan.

'Wait a minute! Uni!' I thought as I jumped up and yelled, "Uni! Uni, where are you?"

"Taylor? I'm over here!" she yelled in response. I walked towards my left for about three minutes until I found all our stuff and a familiar looking someone with light lavender hair and eyes.

"Uni?" I asked this strange girl.

"Yeah…Wait! Taylor, is that you?!" she asked.

"Of course it's me. Why wouldn't it-never mind. Uni, your hair and eyes are PURPLE!"

"What? No they're not. *bangs fell in front of left eye* *gasp* One, awesome. Two, you need to see yourself."

"What do you…"

I trailed off and searched our bags for a mirror. When I found one, I almost dropped it. My short brown hair was an aqua blue! Instead of hazel-green, my eyes were nearly as red as Syd's hair. "Crud…Where's Syd?"

"I don't know. All I remember is seeing her get wrapped in a red and blue light while falling."

I flipped out a little. So did Uni. Okay, fine. We had a panic attack. You would too if you lost your sister in an unknown place!

We didn't stop until we heard someone groan. Uni and I turned around to see another person on the ground. Uni yelped and threw a rock at them.

"Ow! What the hell?" the stranger growled.

'Wait a minute', I thought. 'Purple eyes, red hair, ear and nose piercings, dog tag?! Oh…fudge muffin'.

"S-Sydney?" I stuttered.

"Yeah…guys! Thank god you're okay! You look different though. But I like it!" Syd said while getting up.

Uni's jaw practically hit the floor, while I just gaped.

"What's _wrong_ with you guys?" Syd asked before taking the mirror I was offering to my sibling. Who then screamed a blood curdling scream. Neither us said anything or complained.

After all, what Sydney saw in the mirror, HE did not like at all.

* * *

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE)**

**Me: Hi, I'm Sydney the author and this is my first story *Tay and Uni cheer* I just made this to introduce myself to those who are reading this and let you all know I'm not a bitch in real life.**

**Taylor: Well…**

**Me: Fine. I am a bitch, but not a big one like I write myself to be.**

**Taylor: You are pretty violent, sometimes.**

**Me: *grinds teeth***

**Unity: Yeah! And you are a mucho psycho!**

**Me: That's it! I'm gonna kill you two in the next chapter!**

**Unity: Woah! Relax! We're just kidding!**

**Taylor: Yeah, calm down, _Gosh._**

**Me: You're right. I'm sorry. Anyway, please review and read the next chapter when it comes!**

**Taylor :At least do it for Unity.**

**Unity: Please…?*puppy dog eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: "What the FUDGE-MUFFIN is going on?!"

**Me: Okay. Who wants to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Unity: Oh! Pick me! Pick me, me, me, me!**

**Me: Okay, okay! You can do it. Good God…**

**Unity: Yay! *clears throat* Naruto does not belong to Sydney. If it did, it wouldn't be as awesome.**

**Me: What was that? *eye twitch***

**Unity: Gotta go. Please don't have flames when reviewing. Bye! *runs out the room with me in hot pursuit***

* * *

(Unity's POV)

While Taylor went off to look for the rest of our stuff, I tried my best to calm Sydney down.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad", I said to her…him? Huh. From now on, let's say it's a boy!

"Not that bad?" He asked while grabbing my shoulders."NOT THAT BAD?!" He yelled while shaking my shoulders. "I! AM! A! F***ING DUDE! It's that bad!

I felt dizzy when I said, "Please let go of me."

I think he blinked twice when he said, "Whoops. Sorry", before letting me go.

I fell on my bum and muttered, "Ow."

My "brother" chuckled and started looking around (Before you ask, we're pretty sure he's bipolar. He's definitely autistic, so that could be it). "Where's Tay?" he asked me.

I shrugged and said, "Our bags weren't with us, so she went off to look for them."

All of a sudden, Taylor popped out of nowhere with three bags. "Found 'em!" she yelled.

We grinned ear to ear at her while she set down two of the bags and said, "Well, Syd, you and I both know that we need to find out where we are. I'm just saying it so you, Uni, can understand that that's our priority right now."

"Indeed it is understood!" I shouted. "But please don't say it in a way that makes me sound stupid."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that at all."

Syd got his travel bag, messenger bag and hammock and threw them over his shoulder before taking off his shoes.

"Why are you taking off your shoes in a gross place like this? Bear Grills would leave his shoes on", I asked and told.

"He'd also drink his own piss. But now that I am a-" the red head gagged and ran over to a tree so I couldn't see him puking. He rinsed his mouth out with water from his water bottle and continued,"A boy, my feet are a bit bigger, so these shoes don't fit."

'Poor thing', I thought to myself while getting my travel bag, the food bag and my backpack.

We were ready to go when we heard Tay gasp. She ran up to us with something in her arms. That something was her laptop, broken into several pieces.

"Oh…I'm so sorry", I said.

Her lower lip trembled when Syd patted her on the shoulder saying, "There, there. We'll get you a new one."

Taylor stood up and threw the former laptop to the ground. "This is all _your_ fault", she cried while pointing an accusing finger at Sydney.

He was _very_ confused and said, "My fault? How?"

"If you listened to me instead of making whoever or whatever gave you psychic powers angry, I would still be able to watch Naruto on my laptop!"

"First of all, I didn't even have my psychic powers turned _on_ when that thing appeared. Secondly, your computer broke. My GENDER was changed. I have more to complain about-"

He never got to finish because Tay punched him in the face. When he recovered, an anime vein appeared on his head.

'Wait, anime?!' I thought. Meanwhile my siblings were trying to kill each other. "Come on, siblings", I pleaded, "Can't we all get along?"

They didn't listen.

"Fine!" I yelled before I jumped into the fight. We all got good whacks at each other until Syd stopped and pretty much fainted.

When he sat up, he pointed forward and said, "Look."

Once we did, the only thing I could say was, "O…M…G."

We were standing in front of the gates of _the_ village hidden in the leaves!

Taylor fell to her knees and yelled to the sky, "What the FUDGE-MUFFIN is going on?!"

* * *

(Sydney's POV)

After I was able to accept that I am now…ugh…male, and that I was in Naruto, I made a plan.

I cleared my throat and said, "Ok. I'd hate to be a buzz kill, but remember. As funny as these people are, like, more than half of them are crazy enough to kill people as annoying as us."

Uni crossed her arms and pouted.

"So? I still want to meet all of them. Especially Gaa-Chan", Taylor whispered the last bit.

My other sister cart wheeled her way in and said, "She's right. Be excited, Bro."

"Oh, trust me. When I fainted, it was because I was overwhelmed with joy from the fact that we're in our favorite show but that's not the point. The point is there are people here who are bat S*** insane. Personally I think it's best that we don't cross too many of them." They reluctantly agreed. I sighed with relief for the first time that day and started walking forward, until I stopped. "One more thing", I told them with a serious look, "Don't. Break. The fourth. Wall."

They were deeply confused."Why?" they asked in unison.

I rolled my eyes and said in a _very_ annoyed voice, "Because. If we tell those people that their entire lives was actually a tv show that was made to be a person's daily dose of supernatural action, drama, and humor, not only will they think we're _crazy_, but another Vortex might appear if we break the fourth wall!"

By now I was strangling Tay who was gouging Uni's eyes out who was ripping hair off my scalp(we're family and we love each other, but at the same time, we drive each other nuts!).

"Hey!" someone shouted. We all craned our necks to see the two guys that disguised themselves as Genin during the Chuunin exams in the second season of Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but we're in the middle of a family meeting. So could you come back later?" Taylor asked politely. I let go of her and face palmed myself, knowing we were most likely in trouble.

* * *

(Five minutes later)

"Ow! Quit tugging on my shirt so hard", Uni complained while we were being led through town by the two ninjas I mentioned earlier.

I turned to face them and asked, "Exactly where are you taking us?"

"You have no means of identification, therefore we're taking you to the Hokage to see what we should do with you", one of them answered.

'Oh, this shouldn't be too bad', I thought. 'Good thing the old man is nice and-oh…crap.' I looked at the mountain that towers over the village. It had five faces on it. 'Great. We're dealing with Tsunade.'

"Well can I at least go to the bathroom?" I asked while pointing to the public restrooms. Our 'escorts' sighed, but nodded. I bowed quickly and ran over to the men's side and…let's leave it at that.

But when I was…you know, the door opened. And I saw bright yellow hair, blue eyes and blindingly bright orange clothes. 'Oh…God', I thought.

"Hello, stranger!" he said.

I just awkwardly waved back at him and said,"We are definitely strangers."

"Well there's only one way to change that. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sydney Namikaze."

"Cool name."

"*sigh* I guess."

Short silence.

"Are you new to the village?"

"Yep. You?"

"No. I was just on a two-year trip."

'Oh I must be in the pilot of Shippuden', I thought. "That sounds interesting. If we run into each other again, you have to tell me about it."

"I will. Hey I just noticed something."

"What?"

"We both have the same markings on our faces."

I looked at him funny and said, "Eh?"

He brought me over to the mirror and I saw what Naruto meant. I had three whisker like markings etched onto both of my cheeks. "Huh. I guess we do", I said while washing my hands.

The door opened a third time to reveal Jiriya, AKA Pervy Sage. "Come on, Naruto", he said. "You still need to say hi to your lady friend, Sakura, and check in with Tsunade. The sooner you're done with that, the sooner I can start on my _research _*rubs hands together*."

An uneasy feeling spreaded throughout my body and I asked, "Should I be creeped out when he does that?"

"Yes", Naruto stated. "Oh, Pervy Sage. This is my new friend, Sydney."

I dried my hands and lazily said, "Yo. Well I better get going. It was nice meeting you, Naruto Uzumaki."

I felt a pat on my shoulder and saw the blonde boy smiling like a dummy. "You too. Bye!" he said before walking out with pervy sage.

I smiled and stepped outside, but once I did, I realized something. "Naruto never washed his hands", I said quietly, the disgust clear in my voice. My sister heard this and they broke out into laughter, knowing I had a thing about clean hands. "Don't. Say. Ennething", I muttered (My pronunciation gets messed up when I'm excited, angry, or shooken up.) before we all continued our walk to see the ill-tempered Hokage.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 2 is done. Yay!**

**Naruto: You sure that it's not the document to chapter 1 put on as chapter 2 again?**

**Me: *hits Naruto on head* Yes I'm sure. Anyway I apologize for that slip up. I'm new to the system but hey, lightning never strikes the same place twice!**

**Taylor: *mutters* Sometimes.**

**Me: Oh yeah. Speaking of you, I saw your author's note for chapter 2 on your story.**

**Taylor: I will do whatever it takes to beat you!**

**Me: Oh yeah?! Bring it, bitch!**

***Me and Taylor start fighting***

**Unity &amp; Naruto: *sweat drop then sigh* Please wait for chapter 3. Considering this fight, it might take a while.**

**All: Please read and review and tune in next time on "We're in Shippuden, my friends". Bye!**

**Taylor: And please, please, PLEASE read my story, "To the Naruto world(Taylor's version)"**

**Me: Oh there's no way in hell you're getting a free advertisement out of my story!**

***Tay and I continue our fight. Naruto and Unity leave to get ramen***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Holy SHOOT! It's David mother FUDGING Bowie!"

**Me: I'mmmm baaaack! ;)**

**Taylor: Please don't say it like that. It's creepy.**

**Me: Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to delete your story?**

**Taylor: NOOOOOO!**

**Me: Anyway, who wants to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Naruto: I will. Sydney doesn't own Naruto Shippuden. All she owns is her OC'S and the plot of this fan fiction.**

**Me: Interesting fact; Uni is the only character I made up.**

**Unity: WHAT?! I'M NOT REAL?!**

**Taylor: You'll always be real in our hearts and the hearts of our readers.**

**Unity: Ok then! Here comes chapter 3.**

**Taylor: This is my chapter.**

* * *

(Taylor's POV)

It wasn't until the Hokage tower came into view that Uni and I stopped laughing. Syd _still_ looked deeply disturbed from his encounter with Naruto.

"Still grossed out, huh?" I asked him.

He nodded his red head and shuddered, "Not washing your hands is disgusting."

When we made it to the Hokage's office, Syd went stiff. "What's wrong? Another vision?" Uni asked in a language Sydney forced me to make up in case we were kidnapped. Who knew it would come in handy? Oh, wait, Sydney did.

Anyway, he barely moved his mouth when he replied in Tay-talk (As we call it.),"No. But this is the pilot of Shippuden."

"So?" I joined in.

"*rolls eyes*So, guess who the Hokage is?"

"Oh…crud", said me and Unity. The two ninjas looked confused, but said nothing while opening the door.

We were then greeted by a woman yelling, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?!"

Uni rubbed her aching ears, as did I. My hearing was in shambles. Sydney must've known this because he mouthed, "Like I told you. Bat. S***. Insane."

I gulped and looked into the room to see who yelled at us. 'Blonde hair. Check. Diamond tattoo on the forehead. Check. Angry death glare.*gulp* check. Yep. This is the legendary sucker', I thought as I entered behind my brother.

Tsunade just grunted and said, "Explain to me why you not only interrupted me but brought me three brats I've never met." Uni's eye twitched. She _hated _being called a brat. She's fine with loli since she's slightly short for a fifteen going on sixteen year old and she acts pretty childish 24/7.

One of the ninja cleared his throat, then said, "We found these three fighting outside the village gates."

"It wasn't as bad as you think", I whined.

"You were all trying to kill each other", the second one replied.

"Actually, the only one who was trying to kill anyone was me", Syd interjected.

"Yeah and to be fair, he's led a lonely childhood that brought him to the entrance of crazy town," Uni added. It's true though. We weren't always around to keep him company. After all, we're not his real sisters.

"Hey Tay," Sydney said while walking over to me, "Do I have any bald spots?"

I checked his head and answered, "Uni got a lot of hair, but since you have the thickest and fullest hair I've seen, it's nothing noticeable."

"Ahem."

We all turned our heads to come face-to-face with Jiriya, Sakura and the Naruto.

"Hold on…I know you!" Naruto said to Syd while walking over.

"Oh, you two have met?" I asked.

"Yep. We sure have. Isn't that right, Naruto?" Syd asked. The blond just nodded his head like an idiot.

Finally, he admitted, "I forgot your name."

Now my brother looked the way he did in his girl days. Annoyed. "Seriously?" he asked in a tone matching his expression. "We just met, like, five minutes ago. Not even!"

"Well, you only said it once and I wasn't paying attention."

"Why the hell not?"

"I was going to the bathroom. Sheesh."

"You were the one who started the conversation!"

"No need to yell at me, Sydney!"

"Oh, now you remember my-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tsunade yelled.

We all decided to forget what happened and Naruto asked me, "And you are? *holds out hand*"

I shook it and replied, "I'm Taylor, his sister."

After that, we turned our attention to Sakura. The pinkette had been staring at my brother for quite some time and she blushed when she realized she was caught red handed. Or should I say PINK handed. Eh? Yeah? What, no? Okay then. 'Cause she has pink-never mind. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I developed a sweat drop on my head while my brother's face was blue with vertical lines running down them. Let's call it the sulky face.

"Oh F*** my life", he muttered.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Shikamaru and Temari. "We heard some yelling. Is this a bad time?" asked the sand kunoichi.

My brother sighed and massaged his temples when he said, "The answer to your question is beyond even _my_ intelligence. And I have an IQ of one-ninety."

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag…anyway, I came to deliver this message to you Lady Tsunade."

"Ahh, thank you Shikamaru."

He handed the Hokage the paper, said hi to Naruto and left with Temari. Probably to escape the craziness that was happening in that room.

When I turned my attention to Uni, she was staring at Naruto in wonder. Sydney said, "Crap," while I said, "Crab cakes."

Uni touched his hair, then glomped him squealing, "Oh, wow! His hair is so spikey and BLOND!"

Sydney went to work prying her off. Once he did, he smacked Unity's head lightly with a newspaper (Don't ask me where he got it. This is Sydney we're talking about). As soon as he was done, Syd bowed to Naruto saying, "Sorry. This is my other sister Unity, and for some reason, she gets excited and overwhelmed by boys with interesting hair color and style." He smacked the back of our heads as a gesture for us to bow too.

"Why am I bowing?" I whispered to Syd.

"It's a polite gesture," he responded.

"Of what? I didn't do jack."

"I'm aware you didn't do jack S***. But Uni did. And whenever a family member does something impolite or humiliating, the entire family apologizes."

"We're not even a real family."

"Do you honestly think I don't know that?!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Don't worry about it. It's kinda flattering honestly.*sigh* If only you were Sakura."

The said girl heard this and hit her old teammate on the head.

"Ow! Why did you hit me?" he cried.

"Enough of this crap!" Tsunade yelled. "Who are you people and why were you outside the village?"

Sydney thought for a minute then answered, "Well for your second question, we literally woke up in the forest outside the gates. Why? I don't know. One minute we were at home, the next a portal appeared in the floor and brought us here. As for your first question, we're victims of the foster care system."

"Curse that system!" Uni yelled.

"What is the foster care system?" Naruto asked.

"Wait. I've heard of that", Sakura answered. "It's a law that many villages have passed saying children without family or any guardians will have to live in a home selected by those who govern that area. Am I correct, Lady Tsunade?"

The Hokage replied, "Indeed you are. Any child under the age of 18 with no one to care for them are sent to people who will willingly adopt them by the government. But how does this make you three victims?"

We just stared at her. "They really don't get it, do they?" Unity asked.

"No. They don't",

I sighed and Sydney muttered, "Where do I start? Oh yeah. Social services, the department in charge of the foster care system, they don't do good background checks on anyone. So most of the time, we're sent to live with perverted psychos or people who basically buy us since the government pays them once a month to care for us. But eh, we survived. And on the bright side, it got us to this one real exotic place, but we were slaves for about six months on end there." The people who were in that room just stared at us like (0_0) in silence.

"Well, these people are interesting," said a casual voice. We ran over to the window to see _the_ Kakashi on the roof. Naruto's face lit up and he yelled,"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Holy SHOOT! It's David mother FUDGING Bowie!"

"You DUMBASS!" my brother screamed before he smacked Unity hard with the newspaper.

"That's not David Bowie."

Uni was face down on the ground when she said weakly, "S-Sorry for the mix up", before passing out.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi just leaned against the wall when he answered, "Well one, they must've led interesting lives. Two, and this is a theory, they could become good ninjas."

"WHAT!?" screamed everyone but Kakashi and Jiriya.

"I may be older than I look, but I think the years are getting to _your _brain first, Kakashi," Tsunade spat out.

The jounin shrugged, "Well, I'm only basing this off of their chakra levels."

"Huh?" I asked aloud.

He ignored me and continued. "Surely you noticed it too Jiriya?"

The sage nodded and said, "They do have interesting chakra. Especially the boy."

Uni and I turned to see the said "boy" who had a blank expression on his face. "Huh. Good to know", was all he said.

"You noticed it as well, Tsunade. I know you did," said a grinning pervy sage. The Hokage sighed in defeat and admitted, "All right. They _could _make _decent _ninja."

Mine, Sydney, and Unity's eyes twitched.

"But if you did want to become shinobi, you would have to go through the academy first." She smirked as if she won.

Until we replied (Based on our personalities, I'll let you guess who said what);

"Sure. It sounds completely awesome."

"Yay! *cart wheel* We're gonna be NINJAS!"

"You know what? Why the hell not? Our old lives were pretty crappy anyway."

"Damn it," I heard her mutter. "All right fine. I'll make arrangements so you can start tomorrow. Now get the hell out of my office!"

"Can do," Sydney said while saluting her.

We grabbed our bags and headed out the door, but not before Naruto yelled, "Bye, Sydney!"

The red head waved and said, "Later Naruto and…*turns to Sakura* Sakura, right?"

The girl nodded and said, "Sakura Haruno."

"Nice meeting you. Now Tay, Uni, let's go."

"Okay!" Unity shouted before kicking our brother's back.

"*crack* Ow!…God! Why would you-Oh that feels much better. Thank you."

"No…problemo!"

I laughed and told Uni, "You know, if this ninja gig doesn't work out, you could make a great chiropractor."

We all smiled until Syd looked panicked and screamed, "Crap! I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?" I asked.

He turned around dramatically and said,"We're HOMELESS!"

"Oh…"was all Unity and I could say.

* * *

**Me: Hello everyone. I was going to make a profile for my OC'S, but I'm too tired and lazy right now. I promise I'll make it when I type up the next chapter. Please read and review my accounts other stories and tune in next time for "We're in Shippuden, my friends!" thank you and bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "This bitch is F***IN' CRAZY, I tells ya!"

**Me: Okay. As promised, in this chapter, I shall give you the profiles of our heroines (Well, two heroines and one former yet still heroic female).**

**In case you're wondering why I did that, it was because I felt like having some slight yaoi (Yes people, I like yaoi. Don't worry, there won't be male on male kissing or softcore porn. But don't expect my perverted mind to keep it PG either.) AND I figured one of them should have to face an obstacle as tricky as being gender bended. Unity is too sweet for that to happen to her and Taylor's now jealous because she doesn't mind the idea of being a dude. Gender bended. Is that even a word? *face palms* Damn, I'm getting off track. Anyway, here are the profiles! Yay!**

**Sydney**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Switched from female to male (But hopes to go back to female.)**

**Height: 5'9 when female, but same height as Naruto when male**

**Hair: Blood red**

**Eyes: Dark purple**

**Description: Psychotic, pervy, partially fledged sadist, very smart, kind at times, sarcastic, funny, enjoys sailor mouth, bitter towards the world...kinda, extreme anger issues, LOVES chocolate, HUGE fan of Tobi, life was living hell for ten years, overprotective of sisters, slightly paranoid, pretty violent, manipulative, aggressive, slightly childish, hated by animals (And most people for that matter, but hates them back.), bipolar and autistic (Obviously.), doesn't like unclean hands, night terrors cause insomnia and VERY dark circles under his/her eyes**

**Nicknames: That bitch, monster, Satan, blood red thread, the Devil, hell's mistress, Emo Wolf**

**Family: Foster siblings Taylor and Unity. Real family unknown**

**Taylor**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Height:.5'3**

**Hair: Formerly light brown but now light aqua blue**

** hazel green, now bright pinkish red**

** but hyper mostly, some anger issues, average intelligence, lazy, asthmatic, likes animals (Even though they hate Syd.), artistic, funny, ever so slightly pervy, calm, likes spicey food and writing, mischievous, metaphoric cup of care is occasionally empty, germaphobe**

**Nicknames: School heartthrob, NightPelt, sasutard (Like narutard, but with Sasuke...I know it's not a real thing!God!), Tay-Tay**

**Family: Foster siblings Sydney and Unity. Real family James (father), Gale (mother who left when Taylor was nine)**

**Unity**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 4'8**

**Hair: Formerly dark orange, now light purple**

**Eyes: Same as hair**

**Description: Happy, cheerful, wants to be friends with Tobi some day, oblivious, average intelligence, ADHD, sugar addict, curious about things Sydney won't answer, formerly melancholic, VERY childish, like sweets, funny, can be serious when needed, more understanding of the situation than she leads on, loves loves LOVES animals, yet dislikes nature**

**Nicknames: Loli, twerp, brat, shorty, That kid, Sugar Bunny**

**Family: Foster siblings Sydney and Taylor. Real family Douglass (father), Cassandra (mother), and Henry (late brother)**

**Me: Well, yep that's my OC'S. If you're wondering about the whole Tay's mom, Unity's dead brother and Syd's lack of family then wait for all your questions to be answered. Now on with the story! Oh and I don't own Naruto. You already knew that, didn't ya? Well, I don't give two craps! On with the story of this F***ED up family!**

* * *

(Unity's POV)

"Oh…"

Sydney bursted out laughing. I was confused and kicked his side asking,"What's so funny?"

He wiped away a tear and said, "Did you guys think I wasn't prepared for this? Don't worry my plan is simple. We sleep in the woods!"

Everything seemed distant around me when that announcement was made. 'The…woods?' I thought while I staggered around. I dislike nature. Mostly because of how yucky it is.

"But why? We have money," Taylor asked.

This snapped me out of my trance. Now that I was in focus, I realized we were walking into the woods. Get it? No, 'cause of the play "Into The Woods"? Tay's right. You people suck at jokes.

"Because, my dear sisters", Syd started, "This world uses different income and currency from the 'real' world. Currency of which we don't have."

Tay nodded. I was lost. It's not my fault I didn't know what currency meant.

Sydney's saw my confusion and muttered, "Oh for the love of *sigh* In this world, our money is useless."

"Oh…got it!"

"Dear God. I love you and your cheerful aura, but sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a kindergartener."

"That's not very nice! *fake pout*"

Tay sweat dropped, then sighed, "Come on, guys. I want to go to sleep."

This gave me an idea. I hopped onto my brother's back and exclaimed dramatically, "I am exhausted! Carry me!"

Cue anime vein on Sydney's head."Do I look like a F***IN' slave to ya?!" He snapped.

"Please?" I said with puppy dog eyes.

No effect.

'Oh, right. He was the one who taught me that,' I thought while climbing off my brother.

We finally decided to settle down near a river in case we were out here long enough to need a shower. My siblings dropped dead onto the gross forest floor while I decided to stand.

"Boy today has been _long _and tiring!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Good thing all our problems will be solved by tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah. All," I heard Sydney mumble.

I looked into my brother's eyes. They were usually filled with determination, a strong will and knowledge that could only be obtained through an amount of years that go way beyond his actual age (From what I can remember, his eyes always held those great qualities). That night, they were filled with a longing, pain and confusion. That was when I realized how truly miserable Sydney was. I completely forgot that she was no longer a she. Forgot that my charismatic sister became my bitter looking brother. Forgot that her identity was forever changed.

"_All our problems will be solved._" My words replayed in my head and a big whopping pang of guilt hit my heart.

To make up for it, I pounced over to him and gave him a hug so warm, Olaf would want to get in on it.

"Don't worry, Onee-Chan. Once you feel ready, we'll tell the scary Hokage and she'll have no choice but to fix you."

My brother looked to me and smiled. "Good idea, Uni," he said while patting my head.

"Okay. You act all sad. Then Uni comes over and makes you feel better. You feel better and everyone's happy. Now can we get some sleep?!" Taylor asked between eye twitches. I giggled and walked over to the hammock.

Sydney buried everything but two blankets. He used the first one to tuck us into the hammock, then sat down with his back leaning against a tree and wrapped himself in the other blanket.

"Good night," he said.

"You too," responded Tay.

"Night night!" I shouted before drifting off to sleep, knowing I would have to wake up a few hours later to snap Sydney outta his horrid night terrors.

* * *

(One week later)

(Sydney's POV)

"Where's our Sensei? We've been here for almost an hour for crying out loud!" Uni whined.

I smacked the back of her purple head and said,"Patience, my sister. They'll come when they come."

"Well let's just hope that they'll come _soon," _Taylor said while straightening her clothes. Heh heh heh. God, that was a gross joke.

Since we were shinobi now, we all had new clothes bought from Unity's lottery ticket (Her gambling luck is so great, I call her the legendary _winner)._

Uni wore a short sleeved white shirt with three asymmetrical slash cuts in the center of the chest area, purple shorts, a long sleeved fishnet undershirt and leggings and black ninja shoes. Her leaf village headband was worn on her right bicep.

Taylor's shirt was black with thin white and turquoise stripes along with white shorts, bandages around both legs and black ninja shoes. We had to put her forehead protector on a red headband since dark blue didn't flatter her aqua blue hair.

I had to buy a crap ton of new clothes since my old ones no longer fit my physique. Today, I wore a simple dark green shirt, an orange jacket similar to Kiba' s from the first series, beige cargo shorts and, you guessed it, black ninja shoes. My headband was useful for keeping my newly formed bangs outta my face…I miss being a chick.

No offense to all the male readers, but being turned into a guy can be horrible for a girl if it was done against her will. Basically, the way about it is is that this sucks. People's view on you will change (They really shouldn't. But they do.), your whole way of peeing changes, you have to use the opposite bathroom that you have programmed in your mind to NOT go to, there's no way in hell I'll be able to enter a male bathhouse without being horny around nude guys (Then again, I'm bisexual and I'm just fine around girls, so I might be okay.), let's not even talk about how it affects one's love life. In truth aside from the peeing thing, none of those other things I mentioned should be important, but they are in our society. Sad isn't it?

Moving that aside, we were at the ninja academy for a week. A WEEK, bitches! Yeah, we were all in shock at how fast the three of us progressed. Unity was F***IN' AMAZING in gen jutsu! Taylor was just as great with NIN JUTSU! Me, well, I'm _almost _as good at gen and nin jutsu as them, but that's only because I kick ASS at tai jutsu! *laughs* You should've SEEN Naruto's and Sakura's faces when we told them we'd meet our Sensei _today. _It was pure comedy gold! I was ROFL for hours on end.

*clears throat* Anyway, my thoughts were interrupted when a tree came hurtling towards us. We all got out of the way in time and I yelled while clenching my fist, "DAMN YOU, LOG!"

"Oh, so _you're _the three newbies that was in and out within a week? Interesting," said a slightly familiar voice. The owner of the voice decided to appear out of nowhere, and who I saw made my blood run cold. Here's some hints. They wear a beige trench coat, fishnet shirt and leggings and an orangeish, brownish skirt and has charcoal hair with light brown eyes. Yep. You guessed it…

"My name is Anko Miterashi!" She said, the excitement clear in her voice. "And I'm gonna take you maggots down."

That was when Taylor groaned and said in a British accent, "Oh…bugger!"

* * *

"This bitch is F***IN' CRAZY I tells ya!" I yelled before lunging forward to avoid one of Anko's snakes.

"Yeah, we-we believe ya Syd," Uni deadpanned. Another snake came outta the blue, but stopped when I plunged a kunai into its head.

"So, I forget. What's our test again?" Taylor asked while jumping from tree to tree.

Anko (The bitch responsible for this mess!) laughed and said, "This _is _your test. I wanna see how you maggots are in combat. So if you can beat me, then you pass!"

'Dodge that boulder. Dodge that boulder! DODGE THAT BOULDER, GOD DAMN IT!'

I did that then shouted to the pudding queen, "The logic of this test is VERY unsettling!"

She only responded, "We're ninjas! We don't need that kind of crap!"

At this, I groaned/sighed and rubbed my temples on my head while forming a plan.

"Oi, Sugar Bunny and NightPelt!" I yelled to my sisters in Tay-talk (Yes, we call it that). Uni pouted, but came over to my tree soon after Taylor. I explained to them my plan which was a little hard to explain. My sisters expressions were (0_0). Facepalming, I simpled the plan out to, "Unity, use gen jutsu to distract the snakes while Taylor blows them up with nin jutsu and I face Anko head on, deal?"

"Why do _I _have to be the distraction?" Sugar Bunny, I mean Un,i whined.

"Because you're a distracting person!" Taylor declared.

She pouted and pouted, but Unity came through and agreed in the end. And then we commenced the plan with a BOOM.

My sisters were doing pretty well. Anko paid most of her attention on attacking them while Uni lured in her victims and Tay ended them with the fireball jutsu.

'Perfect,' I thought before creating a shadow clone and using gen jutsu to hide. In truth, I wasn't planning on jumping straight into a fight with the pudding queen. I don't recall how much she is capable of from the first series, but I already knew she controlled the snakes she summoned and that she used to be a student of Orochimaru (I don't care if that's misspelled.), but that's it. Actually, she's the only old student of Orochimaru that I've heard of. I felt a little guilty that I didn't mention this to the girls, but they were already busy at the moment.

My clone jumped up and dodged the falling tree branches until he reached Anko. I couldn't hear their dialogue, but I saw Anko get into a fighting stance and my clone copying her actions, and the fight began. Syd-clone was doing pretty well at dodging the kunai and other weapons that were being flung at him. However, he couldn't get a hit on Anko. Eventually, they paused to take a breather (And by that I mean let my clone have a mini seizure of pants and gasps for air).

'Good God, I'm out of shape,' I thought as the duel escalated to Anko using the fire ball jutsu. 'CRAP I FORGOT ANKO USES FIRE STYLE JUTSU! MY WIND STYLE IS F***ING USELESS!'

I decided to avoid watching the battle Syd-clone was losing and brought my attention to Taylor and Unity. Sitting on a tree. With popcorn. Watching the battle. And not doing anything to help.

'You've gotta be F***IN' kiddin' me', I thought as I glared at my "loving" sisters.

They must've felt my icy glare because Unity stood up and did some hand signs before shouting, "Water style: Water piston no jutsu!" Before a bullet-like sprout of water shot out of the young loli's mouth and drenched the crazy snake bitch. She bitched and moan for a minute, then launched thousands of snakes at my sisters. I decided to help them by summoning, like, fifty-five more clones.

Syd-clone was losing. There was no two ways around it. He was losing. The worst part was that he was losing AGAIN. On the plus side, I could feel that Anko's chakra was weakening. I guess one could see it coming since she summoned all those snakes AND was wasting chakra on fighting me. 'Oh wow. Anko may be strong, but I don't think a shinobi can hold out for long after making that many summonings at once. We did hardly learn anything. A few more weeks might not hurt…'

"As I figured!" Anko shouted. "You're all still not ready. The sooner you call it off, the better you can learn the shinobi way!" She tackled Syd clone and held a kunai to his throat before she said, "It's over. Brats."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

'…What?'

Here's the thing. After everything I went through, having a muzzle put on me, being locked in multiple cages, having the GOVERNMENT cut off my food stamps so I could starve, AAAAAAND being sold to someone as a sex slave (Nothing happened, I jumped out of the car window before we could reach my "owner's" estate.), I gained so much experience and knowledge from those endeavors. So sue me if I get pissed whenever someone calls me an ignorant _kid. _And pissed I got. I tolerated my rage when Tsunade did. I had no choice but to. But I couldn't with this bitch. From the look of murder in their eyes, I could tell that my sisters felt the same way.

'Never mind. Time to die!' I declared. Syd clone released the clone jutsu, thereby making himself disappear as well.

Anko seemed a tad bit shocked and said, "A shadow clone? Where's the real-"

She never finished because I kneed her in the face (While shouting, "Tiger KNEE!") and commenced epic ass kicking. Taylor and Unity jumped in to join me and all I really remember was seeing red.

When I was no longer seeing that color, I could see that Anko was a little beaten up. Her nose was bent to the left with blood trickling down it, with a busted open lip and a swollen black eye, her fingers were broken, I'm pretty sure that her leg wasn't supposed to bend that way and her right side was bleeding. But what was really disturbing was the crazy grin that adorned her now hideous face.

She struggled but gave us a thumbs up (Although with her thumb bent sideways it looked like she was trying to point her thumb down.) and she said, "I've decided that you pass! Congratulations bitch!"

"…Eh?" We all said.

She just threw her head back and laughed. "I said you passed. The rules were if you beat me you win. I'm pretty beaten up, so I guess that's a win for ya."

"Wait. We're ninjas now?"

"Yep!"

We all blinked, then started to shout hooray and all that crap. Uni did a cart wheel that instantly became a back flip and landed perfectly while giggling. Taylor rolled around the floor and I stood there, smiling.

Suddenly, Kakashi, Jiriya, Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune jumped out of nowhere and congratulated us.

After I had a good laugh with Naruto, we heard Shizune exclaim, "AIEE!" Tsunade blinked and asked what was wrong.

The younger woman pointed behind us and I'm pretty sure we all copied her actions and shouted, "AIEE!"

Everything was _destroyed. _Trees were severed and on fire, small animals were drowning in giant potholes filled with water, and it turned out that we were all standing in a big hole that looked like an explosion site. A medium sized branch broke off a tree (Well, what was left of it.) and landed an inch away from Anko. Shizune and the pinkette rushed to her aid.

Tsunade looked at this mess with her jaw on the floor and said, "Uh…Hey Kakashi! Why don't you take these three with ya on your next mission? You know, to show them how they can become GREAT ninjas one day? Heh heh."

Cue sweat drop. From EVERYONE.

I stared at the Hokage with an expression of (U_U) and said, "You just wanna kick us out so we don't break anything…don't you?"

She scratched her head and thought for a while before saying, "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

Cue yet ANOTHER sweat drop from EVERYONE.

I just let out a sigh that turned into a white upside down mushroom and said, "Well, for whatever reason, I am excited and honored to go on a mission with you guys, what about you?"

I turned to the blond boy and Sakura. Said girl smiled and giggled while Naruto gave me a thumbs up and grin while Kakashi casually read his book and answered, "As long as your sensei is fine with it, I would be happy to take you three along. And maybe teach you some self control, because you really need it."

Anko was using Shizune for support when she answered, "Why the hell not? These maggots proved themselves, so they deserve a reward. Only thing I regret is not coming with."

"Yeah, sorry that we beat the living daylights outta you," Unity said sheepishly. Our bitchy sensei laughed and forgave her while receiving a knowing nod from David Bowie sensei-senpai-sama-san. That's fun to say.

"Sooooooo, what is the mission?" Taylor asked.

Kakashi answered, "Why, we're going to save the Kazekage."

"Oh that's great-wait whaaaaaa?"

Taylor, Unity and I were a little shocked until we remembered what happens in the anime.

At this, I thought, 'Thank God. The plot of Shippuden is finally here.'

* * *

**Me: *on knees bowing* I AM SO SORRY MY READERS! I know it's been forever since I updated-**

**Kakashi: Three months to be exact.**

**Me: -It's just that when starting to write this finals were coming up and if I didn't pass, I couldn't enter high school. Plus there was vacation plans, hanging out with Taylor, hanging out with another friend who I don't really have a great time hanging out with since I'm really just baby sitting her while she does hyper active stuff that I hate. Then there's procrastination, catching up on anime, writers block, my other stories and beta reading Tay's fan fictions since her grammar and spelling sucks.**

**Taylor: *anime vein* Hey!**

**Louise: She's right. It's crap.**

**Me: This isn't even your fan fiction and once again I'm really sorry. **

**Unity: Sydney's starting high school the day after tomorrow, so please give her your support and wish her luck!**

**Me: Aw, thank you Unity. Here, have a hug and cookie.**

**Unity: YAY! *gets hugged and nibbles on cookie like a bunny***

**Me: Louise, you never get to say it on "What's Fairy Tail?" (The fan fiction I submitted her to. You should check it out. The person who wrote it is a good friend of mine).**

**Louise: *looks through wallet* Why the hell should I do anything for a bitch like you?**

**Me: I'll give you five bucks for it. And watch your language, you're only nine.**

**Louise: Ugh, fine. Please read, review, follow and favor this story as well as the other ones and tune in next time!**

**Everyone: Mata Ne and One Peice out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Oh my gosh! They killed Gaara!"

**Me:*singing* Guess who's back? Back again! Shady's back! Tell a friend!**

**Taylor: Oh jeez, what happened to her this time?**

**Unity: *sweat dropping* She's started to like that Eminem song "Without me".**

**Me: *still singing* Well this looks like a job for me, so everybody, just follow me, 'cuz we need a little, controversy, 'cuz it would feel empty without me!**

**Sakura: Kyaa so annoying! Anyway, Sydney doesn't own-**

**Me:n*shoves Sakura to the floor* MOOOVE, BITCH! Welp I'm back bitches! But I don't own Naruto Shippuden. It belongs to its rightful owner(s). And sorry I haven't updated in…a year, basically. **

**Taylor: And you always judge me when I don't update mine.**

**Sydney: To be fair, I like reading yours and other people do too.**

**Taylor: Yeah, but people like YOUR fan fics too!**

**Sydney: Not very many of them…**

**Unity: Wow. You got really sidetracked.**

**Me: Oh S*** we did. On with the story! *nudges Sakura* She's not moving.**

**Everyone:…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…*****shrugs* Eh.**

* * *

(Taylor's POV)

(LONG time skip)

Right now, team Kakashi, Team Gai, Lady Chiho, Sydney, Unity and myself are standing outside of what they presume is the Akatsuki's base and the place where Gaara is held captive. I say THEY presume because since I've watched the anime, I know what's going to happen.

Which brings us to where I was:On the ground, digging through my pockets for my inhaler. Sorry. Forgot to mention I'm asthmatic. According to the doctor guy, my lungs and throat will be cleared somewhere around my eighteenth year of living. I'm sixteen, going on seventeen, so you can imagine my excitement.

"Will she be alright?" Asked TenTen.

Sydney swatted his hand back and forth anime style when he said, "She'll be fine. All she needs is this!" Then he took out my inhaler.

"Why *pant* didn't you *pant* give me that *pant* sooner?!" I asked.

He just shrugged and grinned, "It was funny to see you cry out for air."

"You're a sadist!"

"And you're a creepy stalker."

I took three puffs before I responded, "Ahh, touche Emo Wolf."

"Guys!" Kakashi said.

"Sorry David Bowie-sensei-senpai-SAMA!" We both said.

Kakashi just sighed.

"Who is David Bowie anyway?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"We'll tell you when we get back home," Uni assured him.

"Alright, now that I have your short-term attention, listen up! We are about to enter the Akatsuki's hideout. But there's a five seal barrier on and around the entrance. The silver lining is is that the barrier can be broken if we take off all five seals at once," explained David Bowie sensei-senpai-sama-*gets punched* Ow, okay I'll stop.

Bushy Brow Sensei continued, "That's right. Which is why me and my team will locate the other seals using the power of youth!"

Rock Lee, Uni and I applauded him while shouting, "A brilliant strategy, Gai sensei!" I only did it for fun of course.

"Power of youth?" Syd asked while scratching his chin.

Gai had flames in his eyes when he said, "YOSH!"

"But *tilts head to side* You're like, thirty."

All was silent, until Gai did an anime face plant.

"Gai sensei!" Rock Lee screamed through comical tears.

Kakashi got a sweat drop as he said, "Uhhh, Gai? Remember? The mission?"

Bushy Brow Sensei quickly recovered and cleared his throat. "Of course. Come my former students!"

"Yes Gai sensei!" Neji, Lee and TenTen shouted.

They started to take off, but Sydney stopped them by shouting, "WAIT!" He got their attention and he wasted no time saying, "The seals are gonna be individual traps." Everyone looked at him like he was nuts.

"What makes you say that?" Neji asked.

"Oh, we didn't tell them?" Syd looked to Uni and me, but we only shrugged. His eyes widened and he said, "Crap we didn't! I'm psychic."

No one believed him.

He frowned and said, "You want proof? Fine. *walks up to Neji* You're Neji Huyaga, your clan is famous for its eye related jutsu, the 'Bye-a-q-gone'-"

"*Interrupting* That's not how it's pronounced."

"- Whatever. That has the ability to see people's chakra point's and basically keep them from using them. For years you resented your cousin, Hinata, because her father was born before yours and often referred to her as the "Pampered offspring of the main family", which wasn't her fault, ya dick. Also for years, you've believed that fate and destiny can never be altered (Which is BULLCRAP, of course it can!) until you fought with Naruto in the final part of the Chuunin exams almost three years ago, and he KICKED YOUR ASS. Then afterwards, your uncle brought you a message written by your late father saying that you CAN change your fate (Although like I said before, OF COURSE you can, ass hat). Then afterwards you stopped being an douche to your cousin but still acted like a prick to everyone else!" Sydney ended that with a smile and a thumbs up.

By now Neji was sulking and I was just thinking (irritated), 'How can Emo Wolf FULLY remember Neji' s major character development/backstory, but still forget how to use a FIRE EXTINGUISHER when need be?' while face palming.

"Okay fine. You're the real deal," Neji said weakly. You can't blame him, his pride was just crushed to nothingness.

So Bushy Brow Sensei and his group left, leaving David Bowie sensei-senpai-sama, an old woman, a pink haired she-hulk, a blond baka, a loli, an asthmatic slacker, and a transgendered psychopath. Yeah. Kind of a WHOLE lot going on right now.

After a few minutes, Team Gai gave us the all clear and Kakashi jumped onto the seal one top of the big rock cave thingy. If there's a name for it, I don't know it.

"Alright, as soon as Team Gai gives me the all clear, I'll rip this thing off. Sydney, when that happens, I want you to break down the front part of the cave."

My red headed brother replied while stretching, "No problem. I just need someone to IMMENSELY piss me off."

At that, Unity walked forward with her head down, surprisingly, and murmured, "Remember that shirt you loved so much?"

"Huh? That one that said 'Come at me Brony!' with Pinkie Pie on it? Yeah, I love that shirt. Why?"

"Well…the truth is, I didn't lose it…I burned it."

"Sorry, what now?" My brother asked, his anger/probably blood pressure levels rising.

Unity casted her eyes to her shoes and she slowly explained, "When I was doing laundry one time, it was at that one home that always smelled yucky, so I decided to light a scented candle, but I ended up catching fire to something wooden on the shelf, a-and I used the closest thing to me to put it out, which…was…that shirt…"

My brother was silent, a storm occurring in his eyes when Uni finished. He sighed, then without warning ran up to the giant rock. When Kakashi ripped the seal off, he punched the entrance. And it collapsed.

"My, that child's got one hell of a punch," Lady Chiho remarked.

'That's nothing compared to when he goes three days without chocolate,' I thought with a sweat drop.

We all cautiously went in to the base and saw Deidara and Sasori sit atop Gaara's body.

"Oh my gosh! They killed Gaara!" I murmured to myself.

"You bastards…!" Sydney whispered.

Naruto, being the idiot he is, shouted, "Give us Gaara back!"

"Naruto," Sydney said as he placed his hand on the blond's shoulder, "I think Gaara is dead."

"What?"

And so, it was explained that when a Jinjuriki has their power extracted, it kills them (That's BASICALLY it).

"Hmm…That's depressing," I thought aloud as I analyzed the situation. 'This might be tough. We'll have to use all that we got for this.'

I don't really remember much of what happened, just that Deidara tried to make a break for it with Gaara, and the boys went after him.

"Alright, let's do this."

Suddenly, something hit my head. It was very sudden, but extremely painful. I stood for a moment, feeling something warm slide down my head, then I collapsed on the spot and didn't wake up.

* * *

(Time skip)

I groaned at the light in my eyes and slowly opened them. All I could see was Sakura, Unity and Sydney looming over me. I cringed and shouted, "Back off, I need space!"

Instead of doing that, they all grinned and shouted with glee.

"YAY!" Uni squealed as she hugged me.

"Thank God you're alright!" Our brother shouted as he crushed us in a bear hug.

"Gahh…! Syd…that's…too…much…!"

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" Then he dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

I growled a little and noticed the SEVERAL THOUSAND people that were around us. "Well…That's a lot of people. Wait a minute, how long have I been out?"

"A while, actually," Sakura replied as she sat up. "When Deidara escaped, a bit of the cave fell onto your head and you passed out. I would've healed you sooner but…"

I raised my hand at her. "It's fine. Just tell me about it later."

Suddenly, Naruto came running up to us and looked at me with glee. "She's up! I knew you could do it Sakura!" He then gave me a thumbs up and a grin, which I returned whole-heartedly.

"So, how's your friend?" I asked, despite knowing the answer.

Everyone looked away from me and into another direction with solemn expressions. "Gaara's okay, but Lady Chiho…"

I looked in the direction that they were all staring and saw the lady in question dead with her older brother sitting by her. Everyone was cheering and shouting at Gaara for being alive during all this, and I saw him being glomped by Temari and Kankuro. The young Kazekage in question looked just a little confused and tired at all his citizens, but he still smiled a little.

'Aww, he's so kawaii!' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, he turned his head and we ended up making eye contact. I was surprised, nonetheless, and I felt my heart beat. I get too nervous around cute boys, I tell you! So much so, that I actually fainted.

"TAYLOR NOOOO!" My siblings cried as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: Yep, that's it.**

**Taylor: Wait, what? Really? **

**Me: Yes. Yes it is. And why? Because, it's been literally ONE F***ING YEAR since I updated this, and I hate how I had to make some people wait for this. Besides, I wanted to piss you all off by not writing a three hour long fight scene.**

**Taylor: Three? Really?**

**Me:Yeah if you add all the episodes it took, it's three hours.**

**Taylor: Hmm.**

**Me: Yeah, by the way, I'm gonna write a filler chapter for this SOON, I promise that, so would you mind reading and reviewing while you wait? Thanks. One Peice OUT!**


End file.
